It's Only Love
by Ryukansen
Summary: Unrequited and silent love, always seemed to be the worst feelings. After so many things they've gone through. It's still only them, that's in their hearts. After so many years, how will they still feel? ICHIRUKI ICHIORI RENJIRUKI
1. Thank You

**It's Only Love**

By _Ryukansen_

**Chapter One: **Thank You

------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **My first ONESHOT ever. I think…for right now, I guess. Maybe it'll be a story. I don't know. Right now, I'm focusing on more of the tragic couple-like theme. I'm afraid I haven't given Ishida and Chad in this chapter a big role, but maybe later. Right now I'm going to be _temporarily_ ignoring my two unfinished projects **The Rainbow's Connection** and **Everything and Nothing**. Simply because I'm in a huge writer's block, I have too much homework, and I have new ideas for new stories.

------------------------------------

He stared remorsefully at her torn and battered figure. His amber eyes shimmered with regret, and he clutch tightly onto her cold pale hands. If only. If only he was there, everything would've been fine. Right? Tears strolled down, for once, for once after those many years. "Nn, Rukia you'll be fine." He whispered reassuringly, placing his shaking hands on her forehead. He silently caressed it with little enjoyment. This is not how he wanted to show his affections to her.

After that long, tiring war. He remembered his reaction. Seeing her limp form carelessly stretched alongside the rubble, he was outraged and in guilt. The blood was dry at that time, and he understood that she had been gone a long time ago.

His hands shook and he could feel himself going crazy. He wanted _someone_ to blame, he wanted _something_ to ease his fault; and it was him. He knew it. For the following years ahead, he would blame himself and live a miserable life. That's what he thought, as he gazed at her with unknown emotion.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime replied. She had been staring at him for a while, and she knew the pain that was engulfing his heart. To lose someone important, was disturbing to him, especially since it was Rukia who was taken away from his life. "Kurosaki-kun." She murmured trying to reach him, yet he paid no attention and continued to stare at Rukia's corpse.

In some ways, Ichigo seemed much more lifeless than Rukia. Orihime could see the shine in his eyes slowly fade away. A sigh escaped her lips, and she lightly hovered her hand above Rukia. A yellow light covered the worn woman's body.

"It's okay, Inoue." The orange-haired Shinigami finally coughed out. "She's gone…there's nothing you can do about it." He managed to spit those painful words out, but yet she continued.

"Watch…and see…" The woman murmured. She could have cried at this point, she would have complained and gone crazy after performing her healing arts on _her_. However, this girl, _Rukia_, was the only one who could heal him. She knew not even her powers or neither she could perfectly amend his broken heart. She just _wasn't_ enough. Besides…Rukia was her friend, either way she'd still be happy. Right?

Ichigo just gazed at Rukia, and closed his eyes with frustration. "I told you!" He shouted. "You _can't_ bring her _back_!" He murmured with anger. Orihime was taken aback by his peculiar mood. He had never acted so….offensive towards her. This made her heart tear. "No one can…" The substitute Shinigami replied. "Unless if you were god, than…."

The orange shield had finally completed it's task, and Orihime looked away to find Rukia breathing quietly and staring at her with a look of gratitude and shame. During her revival, she could hear those words escape from that idiot's mouth. How she wanted to tear it off, and smack him. Yet her power was still a little sturdy, and she seemed to be in the same weak state as she was in back during those days in Soul Society.

"Are you alright?" Orihime cried quietly. Yet Rukia knew that she was _not_ the reason why the usually happy-toned girl was sobbing. It was his stupidity that made Orihime cry, and Rukia knew that that said girl was in love with him. In fact, everyone knew. Maybe even Ichigo.

"Y-Yes…." Rukia quietly murmured.

He heard her voice, and he thought he had lost it. His eyes widened in shock and he turned around to face the raven-haired girl. His heart sped quickly, and a small worried scowl cut through his face when he gazed at the miniature woman.

"R-Rukia…." He grumbled, and he received a hard-earned slap. The warmth that he thought was gone, was there. And that stinging sensation, how he was happy that he was able to feel her skin against his.

"You idiot…" Rukia moaned quietly, while staring at him from above. She was still lying down, and was too weak to get up. "I never asked you to behave this way, I don't want you to be all remorseful when I die." She gasped with pain. "You understand?" She huffed and tried getting up. Ichigo reached for her hand, but another hand took hers.

"Oi. Are you alright?" Another voice asked in a serious-gruff manner. Rukia stared at Renji with an all-knowing smile.

"Better than dead." She answered childishly, and got up perfectly fine. Her eyes twinkled with an old shine, something that Ichigo could never understand. She seemed to always be playful around Renji, and even though she was the same with Ichigo, there was an invisible wall that was made only for Renji and herself. Ichigo knew it. They were friends, good, old friends, after all. Right?

"How about you?" Rukia asked padding the dirt off of her cape and kimono. Renji grunted in response and looked away. "Eh, so you were worried for me too, weren't you?" Rukia teased him and poked his ribs with fondness. Renji tensed up. Her feeling…her poke. It made him remember so many things in a flash.

"Of course not!" He turned bright red and Rukia laughed.

"Seriously, you and Ichigo are the same." She sighed and closed her eyes. She fell backwards, and Ichigo caught her. She knew he would be behind her. It was always the same anyways. She felt his eyes roam on her for most of the time after her _resurrection_, and she could feel the uneasiness of his reiatsu flare and waver as she and Renji continued playing there childhood games.

"Just the same." She sighed with a small smile and closed her eyes.

Orihime watched as Ichigo stared at Rukia with a small soft smile. Nothing he's ever done in front of so many people. If only he could look that way towards her, just a smile, a real loving one, that would make her happy for the rest of her life.

"Sorry…Inoue." She heard Ichigo's voice resonate with deep apology. "And… Thank you…" Ichigo whispered, turning around to face her. She stared straight at Ichigo. He gave her a smile, soft and serene, just for her. Orihime flushed and hid her eyes, this was the only closest thing she could ever get from him, and she was thankful that she was useful for him.

Renji stared at the sleeping Rukia, his heart had leapt with joy once he found her back and bouncing. Though he felt his childhood tear away from him slowly, as she was being cradled by another man. He wanted to be the one to hold her, yet all those wasted years of neglect, caused their bond to slowly wither. Even if they were the best of friends, he could not remake that broken bond.

"Hey." A voice disturbed Ichigo and Rukia's silent peace. "Let's go home." Renji and the others faced Ishida and Chad whom have been analyzing the whole thing with silence. "There's still _a _lot more things to accomplish once we go back." He whispered with a small chuckle. Chad nodded in silence, but smiled, happy to see Rukia in a better state. Ichigo got up still holding onto Rukia, and Orihime stood up and padded the dirt from her clothes, and smiled her brightest.

"Feeling better?" The Quincy asked as he gazed at the broken-hearted girl. She nodded quietly, and knocked her head with her fist lightly.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" She laughed cheerfully. "I'm just glad you guys came." She sighed with relief and managed to clutch onto Ichigo's sleeve.

The orange-haired Shinigami stared at her silently, but let her hold onto him. Just once…He owed her. He owed her for saving Rukia…and he always was aware of her feelings for him. Yet he couldn't…reciprocate. However, just once…He could pass his warmth to her.

"Thank you." Orihime replied quietly and tears shone, sliding down her eyes with beauty. Ichigo made a curt nod, and gave a rejuvenated grin.

"No problem."


	2. Never Meant to Last

**It's Only Love**

By _Ryukansen_

**Chapter Two: **Never Meant to Last

------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Wow. Suddenly this one shot turned into a much more depressing story. Why do I usually write all these SAD stories? I have no idea….Maybe I'm just attracted to sadness. coughs Oh jeez. I took a look at my grades in Chemistry and Math, and they were BIG FAT C'S. I'm FAILING! (Asian stereotype.) Well…I am Asian….

------------------------------------

"W-What?!" Ichigo nearly shouted at the top of his lungs. Rukia and the other Shinigami winced as they found their hero enraged by their chief's action. "How can you do this?" The orange-haired man gritted his teeth and glared at everyone opposing him. Everyone seemed to be a little embarrassed by him, however Yamamoto kept his calm composure with a straight face alongside the other captains whom had had enough with Ichigo's complaints.

"You'll have to accept this." Hitsugaya cleared his throat, and looked away from Ichigo's eyes. "It's the only way to ensure her safety." He spoke softly, and his tone was filled with remorse yet rage. Ichigo's reiatsu only flared more, as the tenth division captain tried to ignore him.

"…Even though most of us are against it…" Matsumoto started to substitute her captain's silence. "There is nothing else we can do." She added, and let out a sigh. Ichigo faced her with annoyance, and looked away. "We're very sorry…." She tried to ease him a little bit; however, Ichigo couldn't possibly accept this apology. He couldn't allow them to erase Orihime's powers and memories. He wouldn't let them.

The captains had run out of words so quickly. The tenth division has already spoken up for them. No one could do a thing. "And what about you, Rukia?" Ichigo called out. He had to say her name. She stared at him for a second, and then gazed at the floor with humiliation.

"I can't do a thing Ichigo…" She replied quietly. "I'm sorry." She stated flatly and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him angry, she _never_ wanted to see him angry. So she thought it was best to just…blind his figure from her sight. Yet, his reiatsu….she could still feel it vibrating through madly through her body. She could still feel the anger that he possessed.

"So, is that it?" The orange-haired Shinigami asked with mockery and a little flare. Rukia did not speak, nor did she look at him. "So you're just going to let them _erase_ Inoue's memories and powers, without her consent?" He whispered, his reiatsu had calmed down a little bit. She opened her eyes, and faced him. "Is that it?" He asked in a ridiculous tone. Rukia bit her lower lip. She had, like the others, nothing else to say.

"…We can not let this power go rampant." Yamamoto had finally spoken up to defend Rukia from Ichigo's harassment. The substitute Shinigami stared at him with a hint of venom.

"Since when was Inoue using her powers wildly?!" Ichigo defended Orihime, and gave a death glare at the old man.

"Ever since she received that power." Ukitake had spoken up, and gazed steadily at the young man. "We can not let a power, like hers, even exist." He murmured. "To have a power that resurrects and turn back time at a given place…that defies our rules." He bowed and looked at Rukia's direction. She seemed mortified at her own captain's words, but she knew it was the truth. "Inoue Orihime must lose _all her powers _and _memories_." He had given the final statement, and Ichigo could do no more.

He was quiet for a long time, but he finally had something to say. Rukia knew that they would never last. Their relation was, in the end, just temporary. She knew that it wouldn't last, and she knew that it would end right now, like nothing ever happened between them.

"Erase my memories and powers too then…" Ichigo murmured.

Now this caused quite an outrage between all the captains and divisions. Yamamoto was, in the beginning, taken by surprise and gazed at Ichigo's rash and audacious decision with…relief.

"If Orihime can't keep her powers….nor can I." He replied quietly, and awaited for a response. He crossed his arms, and gazed at everyone. Especially Rukia, who seemed to have understood that this would happen. His eyes bore to hers, and she just gazed at him…with nothing to say.

"…Are you sure?" The captain of the first division asked, as he gazed at the young man with an old gaze of experience. Ichigo knew that Yamamoto would never hesitate to do what he must. Ichigo nodded, and continued to stare at Rukia who just gazed at him with a small smile. She knew it could never last. "Very well." Yamamoto replied quietly. "Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo will have their memories and powers erased, after midnight. All things associated with Soul Society that have made contact with these two, will be gone." His voice resonated through the air, and everyone who supported Ichigo looked at him with disappointment and concern.

After the final statement was made, everyone had their backs faced against Ichigo. They were in utter frustration with his decision, and most of them wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Even Hanatarou was a little depressed, and could not bare to face the man for he was both timid and slightly ashamed. "Rukia-san….she'll be so…" His voice slowly trailed away and he turned slightly around to face the two who were left alone together.

At first it seemed like she was going to yell at him for his brashness, but only a small smile escaped her thin quivering lips as she gazed at him with approval. "What, you aren't going to shun me like the others?" Ichigo asked with a small grin forming. She only let a laugh out, to defend the sadness that would soon escape once he left.

"It's your decision." She stated promptly and shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't care less about them." She sighed and let out a peaceful smile. Ichigo just stared at her calmly and clenched his fists tightly. Was he so stupid as to defend Orihime? Of course not…either way he would have lost someone. Yet, why did he choose to leave Rukia?

"Yeah, whatever." Was his response and he just continued to stare at her miniature stature. He knew after this, the strength that he possessed would be gone, but more importantly the strength that she gave him, would be forever lost to him. He was stupid. He admitted it. He couldn't hide the fact that he had lost the most important person in his life, for someone who meant only a fraction of his heart. "I'm stupid, aren't I?" He coughed out, looking a little dreadful. Rukia stared at him wide-eyed.

"How could you say that?" She asked quietly. "You've done a good thing." She commented him, and tried to persuade that what he had done was perfectly fine with her. "If you didn't do this, I would find it hard for you to be Ichigo." She grumbled with a little laughter, and started to play with her sleeve. She felt uncomfortable with his presence. The fact that…it was their last time together, made it most uneasy.

It was unbearably quiet, and the two struggled to bring about words.

"It's almost….midnight." Ichigo finally broke the silent that had occupied the whole scene. Rukia shot her head up, after staring at the pebbles on the floor. A streak of horror yet relief escaped her eyes as she stared at Ichigo with unexplained feelings. "…I should start heading home." He muttered quietly and smiled at her one last time. Rukia did the same, and waved him off goodbye. "Who knows…maybe I'll see you again?" He chuckled and left through the portal. Rukia just faced his back and bit her lower lip. She didn't cry. She couldn't cry. She only respected his decision.

"Why don't you go after him?" A shadow loomed over her. She eyed Renji who had been analyzing the whole situation. A smile formed, but then it slowly faltered.

"It's best not to interfere." She sighed and looked away. "Let's go home." She murmured, and started to head to the Kuchiki Manor. Renji followed silently, and as they walked some small fragments of their childhood began to amend. His heart quietly fluttered as he found himself next to her. Like old times…

------------------------------------

He knew that she was in love with that orange-haired man. And he knew the pain that that idiot caused would make her unbearably depressed. "I request something from you, Yamamoto-sama." Byakuya had entered the dome and looked a bit messy. He had been signing lots of papers the past days without any urge to eat or properly clean himself, and after he heard what Ichigo had done he went utterly ballistic. Needless to say, all the papers signed were now torn to pieces.

"What do you request?" The old man asked patiently as he was about to issue Ichigo and Orihime's fate. Byakuya kneeled towards the elder quickly, and closed his eyes to make his statement.

"Please…erase Rukia's memories of Kurosaki Ichigo." He murmured quietly. Yamamoto knew that Byakuya would make such a daring move. He knew all of this would happen, and nodded quite quickly.

"If that is your wish." He replied quietly and stared at Ichigo who seemed to be staring at his ceiling wall with a hint of despair and grief. "It's time." The man announced with guilt and passion. "Goodbye."

------------------------------------

She stared at her ceiling wall, gazing with a blank face. "He's gone." She replied with a fake cheer in her tone. "He's gone, and I can't do anything about it." Rukia murmured reassuring herself that it was his decision and not hers. "…I can't believe it." She sighed, and closed her eyes.

A wave of some sort of reiatsu hovered above her. She reopened her eyes, and tears had suddenly started pouring. "….Wait." She grumbled angrily. "Why am I crying again?" She tried not to sob harder.

Another force wrapped around her, and she wiped the tears that were blurring her sight. "…I must be going crazy." She snapped and hid her head behind her comforter. "Why was I crying…?" She asked in humiliation. Her face turned bright red as she thought of some situation that would have made her reminisce and cry, and the only memory was Renji leaving her.

"Bastard." She grumbled and let out a deep sigh.

------------------------------------

Ichigo had found himself staring at the ceiling with uncertainty. "What was I thinking about again?" He asked. He stared back at the ceiling, but found it kind of comfortable to gaze at it. "Ah, whatever." He murmured and looked away. A sadness escaped his face, but he did not realize it as soon as slumber took over him.


	3. Back Again

**It's Only Love**

By _Ryukansen_

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: **Back Again

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay!!! I was busy...with studies...and I failed:( I think I did.

---------------------------------------------

She stared at the people with boredom. It had been quite sometime since she had gotten deployed into the Tokyo district. In fact…it had been nearly three years since her brother actually approved of her to go back down to earth. He was a little, concerned over her; however, she did not know why.

Her body was sore from last night, and she rubbed her eyes with her left palm, while her right quickly attached itself to her zanpakuto. A tired sigh escaped her lips, and she slumped against a pole trying to rest a little. Last night had been a tragedy after she had let Renji take control over Tokyo, she always wondered why he had become fukutaichou and not her. "Honestly…three menos grande!" She fumed, rubbing her temples. "And he thought he could take care of it himself." The girl grumbled and then stared at the light blue skies.

A hint of unknown melancholy had taken over her angry state, and she just stared at the skies….trying to think of something that would comfort her.

---------------------------------------------

"I tell you I forget faces and names!" Ichigo grumbled as he walked with Ishida back home. "If they're not my friend, I don't know them." He added rubbing the back of his head and marching towards his apartment.

"_Exactly_ why I'm worried over you." Ishida blurted out a little disappointed in the fact that Ichigo had forgotten all about _her_. "She was _your_ friend!" He stated while whacking the orange-head with a piece of notebook paper. "In fact, I'd say she was _more_ of a friend!" He shifted his glasses and gazed at the scowling man with a little bit of frustration.

"Rukia, was it?" Ichigo sputtered, Ishida nodded. "Nope. Don't know her." He ended the conversation quickly and turned to his apartment. "If I _did_ know her, then it's all in the past." He called after the Quincy as he opened his door and closed it with a large bang.

Ishida let out a defeated sigh and walked to his apartment. "I should've known it wouldn't have faded away." He murmured in utter depression. He felt Ichigo and Orihime's reiatsu quickly vanish three years ago, and at first he thought it was just a temporary state as he heard Soul Society was doing something about their powers; however, his ideas were nothing like that of Yamamoto.

He thought that Soul Society would just temporarily weaken their reiatsu to a point in which no one could find them. Well, he was completely wrong. So wrong, he was afraid of any more miscalculations.

What was also bothering him, aside from just the mysterious Ichigo and Orihime incident, was the fact that he could _not_ go back to Soul Society. It had appeared that Yamamoto had banned any humans, whether they be heroes or comrades, to enter Seireitei alive. Though this rule was enforced before Ichigo and company infiltrated the area to get Rukia back.

Rukia…And there was Rukia, aside from his problems. What was she doing? Sure he had seen Renji and Matsumoto, and even Hitsugaya (who had rarely appeared these days), but he expected Rukia, most, to show up. "…I wonder what happened." He murmured quietly, and then felt someone's reiatsu slowly dim up. His eyes widened, and he turned around to find the said Shinigami walking down the street casually. "You!" Ishida shouted with hope.

---------------------------------------------

As he called out to her, it took her a while to register who he was speaking to. "Me?" She pointed at herself with confusion. Ishida just stared at her blankly. "…How do you know my name?" She murmured with disbelief and walked straight towards him. Ishida looked at her painfully. Well…at least he got one thing right. Whatever Ichigo did, Rukia would have done something to ease herself.

"…Oh…I thought I heard her voice." He murmured, pretending to have not seen the Shinigami in the first place. Rukia stared at the man with a small grin. Yep…it was just his imagination. No human could see a Shinigami! It would have been impossible, and it would have defied all rules! Yep….defy…everything.

**Defy….everything….**

---------------------------------------------

The past three years was a pain the neck for him. Ichigo had been constantly nagged by Chad and Ishida about _her_. Whoever she was. It never occurred to him that someone unknown would cause his life to crumble. When he had arrived home the last day of school, alone…his father seemed to have acted a little more different towards him. No more kicking and fussing like a child…while Yuzu and Karin seemed to be a little more…distant. They knew something…he knew they knew, but he never wanted to bring _her_ up as a topic. What was her name? Oh…Rukia…

"Damn…Rukia." He grumbled angrily as he stared blankly at the worksheet in front of him. He rubbed his temples as he concentrated _hard_ on one of the problems, but he failed miserably. That name…that name, seemed to always take a hold of his mental capacity when he needed it the least. He sighed defeated, and decided to cook up an early dinner as he would be spending the whole night with all of those algorithms.

Walking down to the kitchen, his cell phone rung, and he grabbed it with annoyance. Not a day when she _didn't_ call him. "Hey? What's up?" Ichigo tried being polite, but ended up just blurting everything he thought out.

_"Don't 'What's up' me!" _He heard Tatsuki shout at him with a squealing Orihime. _"You were supposed to be here, TEN minutes ago!_" The'lady' grumbled with dissatisfaction and ordered him to get his ass out of his complex and head straight to their hotel room. _"NOW!_" Was the last thing he heard, before he grumpily decided to just eat take-out after meeting up with those two.

"Seriously." He replied a little aggravated at the fact that he wouldn't be sleeping at all.

---------------------------------------------

"…Breathe in and out, Orihime!" Tatsuki reassured her friend that she would be perfectly fine, and there was no way in hell that Ichigo would just deny her.

The said girl loudly inhaled and exhaled, and got ready for his arrival. "…I hope so." She breathed and blushed wildly.

---------------------------------------------

Ishida gazed outside, still staring at the same place in which he had finally seen Rukia. It was an empty spot now, but her silhouette was traced carefully into his brain. He pondered for several solutions onto which had happened during Soul Society. "I shouldn't have let them go alone…" He murmured guiltily and got up to find Rukia once more. He found it his responsibility to get those two to reacquaint once more.

---------------------------------------------

"…No! I won't let you." Renji said defiantly as he pulled Rukia behind him. Ishida had asked for his help, and apparently the red-head Shinigami was jealous as ever. Rukia stared at Ishida rather strangely, never in her life has she had a mere human looking down upon her. It was strange.

"Renji…please just-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"What the hell?! That's not a good reason."

Rukia stared at the two arguing over what she should be doing. A little vein popped with annoyance as they started pulling her arms, like a tug-o-war game. "That's enough!" She shouted, after punching both of the men on the chests. She then started dusting her outfit. "Fine. I'll go. But just for a while." She murmured with curiosity. Ishida thanked the heavens that Rukia was one of such innocence and child-like manner. Renji on the other hand pouted, miserably

"Thank you!" The Quincy exclaimed with pride and asked her to get in a gigai.

"Fine." She grumbled, and left her Shinigami form with Chappy. Renji had a hard time getting the bouncy thing off of him, and _wished_ her good luck for some reason.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Ichigo knocked several times and an angry Tatsuki opened the door. He swore there was a mirage of a devil right behind her, luckily for him Orihime had begged the young martial artist to allow him in and forget everything. "Yeah, just forget it." He grumbled slumping down on the couch. "So what do you need?" He asked taking out a hamburger and unwrapping the aluminum foil. Tatsuki and Orihime looked at each other.

---------------------------------------------

"…Rukia, hurry!" Ishida muttered with exhaustion. She glared at him. _Telling her to hurry when he was tired, huh?_ "Fine…just walk!" He murmured while sighing and started up the steps. He swore they ran at least a mile to where he thought Ichigo was.

---------------------------------------------

"Ano…for a long time…" Orihime replied weakly and shyly at the scowling Ichigo. "I…have always…" Tatsuki nudged her with a goofy smile. "…had a crush on you." She bowed her head and blushed wildly. Ichigo gazed at her with soft meaningful eyes. He had placed the hamburger away carefully back into the plastic bag. He just gazed at her. Confused…and amazed at her courage.

"Inoue…"

---------------------------------------------

They ran and ran, and yet never could find him after they realized he wasn't at his complex. Ishida was perplexed and furious of the outcome while Rukia was worn down and sleepy. "Just a little further, Kuchiki-san." Ishida honeyed his words and lent her a hand. She willingly accepted it, and bent down for one more big breath. She sighed, and wanted to give up, but Ishida's eyes held so much confidence, she didn't want to break it.

"Hurry and take me away." She replied with sarcasm and Ishida quickly started running trying to find that strawberry idiot while dragging Rukia behind him. "Geez…what did I get myself into?" She asked while staring at the sky. She closed her eyes and found such a strange sensation overcoming her.

---------------------------------------------

"I…" Ichigo was speechless as he stood up to face Orihime whom gazed at him with hope in her eyes. "I don't know what to say." He murmured with surprise, Tatsuki could have punched the living hell out of him, but that would only cause more grief to her best friend.

"So…." The tomboyish girl gritted her teeth while clutching her hands against Orihime with protective arms. Ichigo stared at her strange pose and smirked.

"I….guess I've always liked you too." He whispered sheepishly, yet that feeling felt so wrong.

---------------------------------------------

"YAMAMOTO-SAMA are you alright?!" Unohana had entered after several calls for the fourth division were made by Hitsugaya who had stumbled against the struggling elder.

"Doesn't look like he'll make it." The ice boy replied staring at the old man who seemed to be in extreme pain. "…Do you have anything to ease his…"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou…" Unohana muttered. "Kurosaki's reiatsu is too powerful for him…" She felt the pulse of the first captain and was praying for permission to give Ichigo his powers and memories back. "It is necessary to remove his reiatsu from Ichigo's overwhelming one!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he looked at Unohana. "…..we'll need a meeting with all the other captains and ask for the-"

"-We have no time…" The woman replied quietly. She was asking for his permission, and luckily for her Matsumoto was around to cheer her captain on.

"GIVE THEIR MEMORIES BACK!" The orange-haired Shinigami shouted with her arms waving with excitement. "PLEEEEASE!" She cried. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Commence the operation."


	4. The Growth of the World

-1**It's Only Love**

By _Ryukansen_

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: **The Growth of the World

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **You guys! Sorry, if you've been waiting for _this_ chapter. I was focused on the other one (a little too much, I suppose). Well, please enjoy this chapter, as much as I strained myself thinking of what happens next.

Barely audible footsteps were finally heard, as Hitsugaya turned around feeling that familiar reiatsu. "Byakuya…" The boy murmured as Unohana commenced the operation. Hanatarou and Isane were behind her, carefully analyzing each move to put into account, and then froze as Byakuya's name came up. Hitsugaya could easily tell the 6th division captain, wasn't at all in a happy mood upon seeing the sight. Yamamato was carelessly and freakishly jolting his chest up, as if he was being electrified from the 4th Captain's surgery.

"…What are you doing?" The noble asked quite emotionless, but a hint of rage was peaking up from his tone as Hitsugaya stared at him with the same cold glare.

"We're saving the commander's life." Hanatarou spoke up, but Isane quickly shut his mouth, by clasping her hand over him.

"I can see **that**." Byakuya grumbled, and glared at the trembling Shinigami. Isane smiled nervously, pulling Hanatarou away from Byakuya's stare and Hitsugaya continued to look worried at the man. "…Why are you doing it?" He finally spoke. The 10th captain could feel his reiatsu waver with worry, as Byakuya looked at Yamamoto with unexplained feelings.

"To save him of course." Unohana whispered, sweating. Never, had she experienced such reiatsu pouring from one body. It was too tremendous to take out, no wonder the old man was in such pain! "He will not last long, if you continue to delay me." She replied rather harshly, and sped her pace up by pulling large fragments of spirit energy out of the old battered man.

"…Let him be." The emotionless one replied. Unohana and Hitsugaya stared at him shocked. "If he dies, he will take most of Ichigo's memories away from him. Soul Society can not bear to be burdened again with _him_." His voice sounded with anger, and he turned around. "If you _do_ save Yamamoto, though, I'll be happy of his health…but I will make sure Rukia will take no more part in the living world." He left Hitsugaya and Unohana speechless.

"Actually…" The 4th captain looked thoughtfully at Byakuya. "When we remove Kurosaki-san's reiatsu, his memory will only gradually return." She whispered. Byakuya gazed at her.

-------------------------------------------------

They were too late. Ishida could plainly see it, but Rukia was a little confused at to why she was there watching a couple be all _strangely_ in love with each other. A orange haired girl, named Orihime, was kissing Ichigo , whom was struggling to reach out of her grasp (apparently he wasn't ready for it). Rukia smirked at the scene, as the _couple_ finally noticed their intruders. "I-Ishida!" Ichigo got up and tried to explain himself. Ishida pushed the rims of his glasses.

"Kurosaki." The Quincy sighed, and pushed Rukia in front of him. Ichigo just gazed at Rukia with small fragments of memories coming into play. But he still didn't remember her.

"Who's the shorty?" Ichigo asked, and received a kick from the girl who growled at him. Orihime stared surprised but smiled nonetheless. She was too happy with what just happened. Well…not too happy that Ishida and the new girl appeared quite too soon. But she was happy. "What the hell!" He shouted angrily, and Rukia grumbled while sticking her tongue out. Ichigo wanted to wipe that smug look on her face, but Ishida prevented him by pulling Rukia back behind him with anxiety.

"Remember her?" He asked, and Ichigo (unfortunately) shook his head.

-------------------------------------------------

"We're almost done!" Unohana exclaimed and pulled out the last excess fragment of energy from Yamomoto's body. Now Ichigo would gain his memories back slowly and surely, but…along with Orihime's.

-------------------------------------------------

"God, you little punk!" Ichigo wanted to wipe that small little grin off of her face, but she was being defended by the annoying Quincy. "Oh, I'll get you soon, Rukia." He grumbled, shoving his sleeves upward and bawling his fists. Rukia battered her eyes with mischief and stuck out her tongue. Yes, he vowed to himself, he _would_ kill her.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted angrily, after Ichigo's failed attempts to pommel the young girl. Ichigo glared at the girl, who continued to make fun of him. "Please, behave like an adult." The Quincy grumbled, and kept Rukia behind him. The said Shinigami poked her head out to see the orange-haired fool's expression.

"Kuchiki-san…the same to you." Ishida sighed, and she nodded.

When Ishida finally allowed the two to get together…well, to just get to know each other, Orihime made a frown. It was strange, but she felt a little sad to see Ichigo with her, regardless of his confession. She stared, completely depressed but Uryuu had assured her that everything was alright.

"You, sure?" Orihime asked weakly, and Ishida nodded while his eyes gleamed. He wanted those two to finally remember each other. Well, a little. No way in hell would he let Ichigo just forget the most important person in the world to him. No way. "I mean…well…**I know how they are so dense…and**…" She paused and Ishida stared at her with some hope.

"…You…remember…?" He asked incredulous. Orihime flinched and she could feel the pain growing.

-------------------------------------------------

"Not like that you idiot!" Ichigo grumbled as she tried sticking a straw in the juice box. He was getting annoyed by her stupidity, and decided to just help her out. "You do it like this…" He whispered, and grabbed hold of her arms. Her heart raced, when his arms coiled around her, and when he finished his task, a small grin traced upon his face. "_How many times do I have to tell you?_" He asked, while sighing.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked while sipping the contents out of the box. Ichigo gazed at her steadily. "_This is the __**first**_ time we've met." She replied. "How could you have told me?" She asked, and Ichigo had to think about that.

"Uh…" He replied. "I guess that just came out weird." He whispered and scratched the back of his head. Rukia grunted, and after finishing her drink she tossed it carefully into the waste basket.

"RIIIIGHT." She grumbled and patted her skirt down. Ichigo just gazed at her with a frown. "Anyways. What am I doing here?" She grumbled. "I have stuff to do." She replied and took off to say farewell to Ishida and Inoue. "See ya." She let out a sly grin and walked away.

Ichigo just gazed at her. She was slowly disappearing from him. Again. _Again?_ No, this was the first time! He shook his head and decided he was hungry so he unwrapped his hamburger, and bit a chunk of it.

"Well. I don't know what that was about, Quincy." Rukia smiled as they walked out of the hotel. "But. It was nice." She turned around, and grinned. Ishida sighed. "Hope to see you soon, though." She chirped and disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------

Renji was ecstatic when he found Rukia coming up from the North Side of the city. A small smile was visible on her naturally emotionless face. "So, how was it?" He asked. She shrugged and stuck her hands in her long black sleeves.

"Eh. Nothing really." She scoffed and turned red recalling what had happened. Renji was relieved and asked if they should return to Soul Society. "Yea. Nii-sama, probably might be worried." She whispered and looked at the blue skies. Renji put his arms around her, and she could feel her heart flutter with strange emotion.

"Let's go then." He smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ano…Kurosaki-kun." Orihime gazed at Ichigo who was packing his stuff to head home. Ishida was waiting outside, as he decided upon himself to fully make Ichigo recognize who _Rukia_ really was during their trip back.

"Yeah?" He asked slinging his school bag, and gazing at her.

"Remember…that I'll still be your friend, no matter what." She blurted out. That is _not_ what she meant to say. But Ichigo just nodded and left. She sighed and slumped against the wall, shielding her face with her palms. "Ah, Orihime! You're acting stupid again!" She replied to herself and let out a sigh. "I wish I could talk to someone….maybe _Matsumoto…_" She turned pink. _Who was Matsumoto?_

-------------------------------------------------

"Byakuya-nii-sama." Rukia bowed down after she had found her brother sitting in the dining room. He nodded, accepting her presence and she sat before him with a placid façade.

"How was your mission?" He asked, solemnly and sipped his tea. Rukia bowed her head and explained all her accomplishments. Around three hollows were detected and eliminated, and one Menos Grande was sent back to Hueco Mundo (with the help of Renji of course). "…Good." He only replied, and she could feel herself shiver with his icy tone. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"By the way…" Byakuya's voice rose with a little irritation. "Have you been near anyone, other than Renji, lately?" Her brother asked, and she froze.

"…Ah…No." She lied, and he dismissed her.

When she left, he could feel her voice quiver with fear. He could hear the lies she was spitting out, but he knew how she truly was. So he let that one lie slip.

"Renji." Byakuya whispered. The red-haired man appeared from around the corner of the mansion. "Take care of Rukia." He stated blandly and left to do some paperwork.

-------------------------------------------------

When Ichigo arrived home, the only person he was thinking about was the little midget. There was something about her that made him…(as much as he hated to admit it) possibly attracted to her. He found himself strangely attracted to her violet eyes, and he found her irresistible with her strange laughter and ways of interacting with human devices. Human…devices….What **other** devices were there, besides humans? He rolled his eyes, and thought himself to be crazy.

"Rukia…" He whispered. He liked the sound of her name, especially the "R" which rolled down his tongue with ease. "…Hmm…" He completely forgot the hellish years he had spent with that name. "…I guess I'll have to get to know you more." He sighed, and tossed himself on his bed. He stared at the ceiling wall….a familiar feeling.


	5. No GOOD Reunion

-1**It's Only Love**

By _Ryukansen_

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: **No Good Reunion

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I am officially failing two out of six of my classes. So I won't be on for a while…I need to study…and procrastinate on video games.

"Sorry…" Rukia sat in her mansion in depression. Her brother was too concerned over her well-being; he had to lock her up in Soul Society for a while. "I really am." Renji replied, after revealing to Byakuya about her random encounter with the Quincy and the Strawberry boy, the said Captain found it necessary to domesticate her under his rooftop.

"It's okay." She replied quite solemnly. She had no idea, exactly _why_ she was being locked up, but it felt strange and lonely. It felt familiar… "I know Nii-sama loves me very much. He means well." She shivered in the dark corner and looked miserable at the floor. How long was it, since she felt this bad? She didn't know, but one thing for sure, she knew it wasn't a long time ago she felt like a trapped butterfly.

"Ah." Renji could only respond back, and was sent back to do whatever he was sent to do for the sixth division. "I'll be back from the Human World, later." He smiled a rather painful grin and fled from her sight. She only sighed at his absence.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oi…Ishida." Ichigo whispered quietly at their study room. The whole classroom was silently reading their college books, creating outlines, for the future DBQ test.

"What?" The Quincy hissed, apparently annoyed by the constant jabber of the idiotic man. He closed his book, and gave him one hell of a glare. Ichigo wasn't phased though, and tossed a crumpled note at him with no effort. The Quincy cursed at him quietly and unfurled the note with little excitement.

_Can you tell me more about that Rukia girl after class?_

"Is that it?!" Ishida shouted, and caused the whole class and professor to stare at him with silent amusement. Ichigo put a finger to his lips as if no one was watching him. "Jeez. If you want to know _more_ about her…" Ishida inhaled. "GO ASK HER YOURSELF!" Ichigo felt a pang of embarrassment as the Quincy promptly sat back down and continued to scribble more random notes.

Another letter flew, this time in a paper airplane fashion, and hit Ishida in the back of the head. The Quincy sighed and looked at the paper with irritation.

_But I don't know where she is._

God. This was going to be one damn long day. Ishida pushed the rim of his glasses, and reassured his friend he would find Rukia and let them meet up again. Though of his apparent irritation growing, he was (inside) thrilled to know that Ichigo had (once again) gained interest in the petite Shinigami.

-------------------------------------------------

After class, Ichigo and Ishida were walking back to their apartments. With one bag slung over his shoulder, Ichigo looked at Ishida with anxiety. "So…" He replied gazing at the four eyed nerd with little emotion. "Do -"

"Relax, Kurosaki." Ishida replied quietly. "I'm trying to figure out where she is." Now this confused the young man. Figure out?

"You just told me you _knew_ where she was!" He screeched, and Ishida glared at him and sighed. _Of course_ Ichigo would never understand Reiatsu like he used to as a Shinigami, so explaining about spiritual power was no help. "What do you mean _figure out!?_ You aren't some damn, psychopath are you?" Ichigo growled with frustration, and stared at him suspiciously. Ishida whitened his knuckles, ready to destroy that loser with his spiritual bow, but he restrained himself quite perfectly.

"No. I'm not a _psychopath_, Kurosaki." He whispered quietly and closed his eyes. Ichigo gazed at him as if he were crazy.

After a few minutes, Ishida looked rather flustered. He was red with embarrassment and frustration as he attempted to find Rukia's reiatsu. But he couldn't find it at all. "Funny…she should be here by this time." He checked his watch and Ichigo leaned against a light post giving him a death glare. "I've analyzed her time period and everything!" The Quincy looked miserable and attempt once more, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Maybe she's just busy?" Ichigo replied trying to ease his weirdo friend. "Well…I'm going home okay?" He chuckled strangely and left to go to his complex. Ishida nodded, and after his friend's figure disappeared he gazed at the skies.

"That only means one thing." The Quincy replied staring at the clouds passing by. "She's in Soul Society…" He whispered looking defeated.

"You GOT that right." Renji's voice echoed from above, and Ishida gazed behind him after hearing a small thud. The pineapple was standing behind him with a rather big scowl across his face. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows in a tensed position. "Rukia's being jarred up in her own mansion by her brother's orders." He grumbled, and Ishida just stared at him with silence and exasperation.

"Why?"

"…It's your fault."

"Mines?"

"Yes. Yours! Yours and Ichigo's!" The red-head was in a little fury. But Ishida knew that somehow, someway Renji was also part of Byakuya's plans to keep Rukia away from Ichigo.

"You didn't…tell him, about them meeting…did you?" Damn! The Quincy was as perceptive as ever.

"Well…I uh…"

"DUMBASS!" Ishida glared at him. "You've ruined something IMPORTANT!" Renji winced. "Now what? Ichigo's going to forget everything important-"

"He's not going to forget." Renji insisted. "Word got out that Yamamoto was having complications with Ichigo's reiatsu and must give the idiot's powers back in order to survive." Ishida tensed up. "Thus, his power returning…and his memories will also come back." He sighed. "Along with Inoue's too." He added. Ishida looked at him with disbelief, but lately Inoue and Ichigo were repeating a few words of the past lately.

"…But from what I see…the memories are only coming back gradually." Yes, he was perceptive as ever. "So…based on how slow they're returning to Ichigo…" Ishida trailed off with contemplation.

"It'll take about his lifetime to remember." Renji whispered.

"What about Orihime?" Ishida asked, with fear.

"Well…her memories are recovering a little faster than Ichigo." Renji grumbled. "Based on the 12th divisions knowledge, she'll remember everything in only forty years." Yeah, now that ticked the Quincy off a little. In _only_ fort years? Humans didn't live as long as death gods. So those forty years maybe her lifetime. "…But…" Renji looked at Ishida with a serious eye. "Don't tell anyone I told you." He grumbled. Ishida just gazed at his retreating form. "Byakuya would take my guts out if he heard about this." He laughed and left.

"How sad life is." Ishida grumbled after Renji took his farewell in such an abrupt manner. "Maybe Ichigo will have a better afterlife, I suppose." He sighed and opened the doorway to his room.

-------------------------------------------------

"You hungry?" Rukia looked up to stare at one of the captains in the lunch room. She was given permission to converse with the other Shinigami but lately she felt really ill, and decided to just remain silent while everyone busily chatted with another. "Aw, come on Kuchiki. You aren't going to just laze all day and pity yourself are you?" Hisagi asked with amusement and a hint of irritation. He had chosen (with Matsumoto) to accompany Rukia in the cafeteria to ease her loneliness.

"I'm sorry…I just don't feel well." The little girl replied quietly as she stared at the food in front of her. Matsumoto and Hisagi looked at one another with concern. It had been nearly a week, and all she did was pity herself in the corner of her mansion or pity herself in front of everyone in the captain lounge. "I just feel…really bad, for some reason." She piped up and sighed, leaning her head against the rough surface of the wooden table.

"AWWW! Dear Rukia is _love-sick!_" Matsumoto shouted and Hisagi covered her mouth with annoyance. Rukia's head shot up, and she gazed at Matsumoto as if she were crazy.

"Lovesick?" The girl asked with concern. "What are you talking about?" She murmured, and Hisagi told her to forget everything.

"Just relax, and eat…enjoy your time." The tattooed man grinned while taking a big swig of alcohol. Rukia stared at him with little pleasure, and took a small sip of her orange juice. Matsumoto, though, was trying to tell Rukia all about Ichigo, but Hisagi and other captains (who were now sitting with her) prevented her from doing so.

"Relax, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya grumbled as he took a seat next to his vice. "Yamamoto and Byakuya wouldn't like to hear you talking about-"

"PISHPOSH!" The orange-haired idiot shouted, as she was already drunk from her earlier chug of alcohol. Hisagi grunted at her behavior, and Rukia just gazed at the two drunkards with suspicion and anxiety. "THE GIRL deserves the RIGHT to KNOW!" Now this got Rukia's attention, but Hitsugaya told her to _forget_ what his idiot vice was talking about.

"She's drunk." He pointed the obvious. "So she's saying all these stupid lies."

_But these lies, could also be truths_. Rukia thought with curiosity. At this point, Ukitake noticed her eyes shimmering with some plan in her head, and he decided to bring her outside of the lounge with a more friendly and peaceful atmosphere.

"Now, Rukia." Her captain spoke her name softly as they sat down on their favorite hilltop. The hill in which Kaien used to eat with her every day. "You can tell me _everything_." He smiled warmly, and she tensed up. "I'll be happy to answer your questions and doubts." His eyes shimmered as the sun above him radiantly glowed.

"Well…it's just…" She began, but someone cut her off.

"Rukia…you're lunch hour ended." Her brother appeared, and Ukitake smiled benevolently with a mysterious grin. "Time to go home." Byakuya announced, and she got up thanking her captain and following her brother behind.

As the two Kuchiki walked silently back to the household, Byakuya took one glance at his little sister. "Did Ukitake tell you anything?" He asked suspiciously and her eyes glowed with small curiosity. She was too focused on her lonely day than her conversation with anyone.

"No…" She whispered, and as they reached their room. She quickly bid him goodnight and left to her quarters.

-------------------------------------------------

"So…she moved?" Ichigo asked with a defeated sigh. Ishida had nothing else to say, and only nodded. He was such a terrible liar, but Ichigo could sense that whatever else Ishida had to say would hurt more. "Well…it's not like I really liked her." Ichigo glanced at the Quincy with a small smile. "I just…well, she seemed familiar, you know?" He grinned, but it hurt Ishida to see Ichigo force up a smile. It was pathetic, and low.

"Well…you still have Orihime, right?" Ishida asked feeling his heart sink. Ichigo shrugged. He really had no mood to talk about the orange-haired girl. He was too depressed and confused. How could he miss someone he just met?

"Yeah. I guess." He grumbled and stuck his hands in his pocket. "But…I just don't feel a connection between us." He replied solemnly and kicked a rock across the street. Ishida and Ichigo crossed the busy path after the cars zoomed by and were now walking in a shopping district.

"I know what you mean." The Quincy turned red, as Ichigo just gazed at the sky. He swore Ichigo was thinking hard. He looked it to, as the boy was glaring at the sky as if he had a grudge against it.

"_Soul Society _is a damn place." He grumbled, and literally did not hear his own words escaping from his mouth. Ishida's smile widened a little, and he followed Ichigo to the theatres where Tatsuki and Orihime were waiting for them.

-------------------------------------------------

"I was beginning to feel you ditched us." Tatsuki grumbled as the two finally came into the theatres, tickets in hand. Orihime smiled brightly as she found Ichigo with a small worn out a smile across his face.

"Hey." He called out and she waved too energetically. "Shall we?" He smirked and Orihime nodded walking alongside him with Tatsuki and Ishida trailing behind with their own little world's playing in their heads.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?" Hanatarou came to check in on Rukia who was resting on her bed with a high fever.

"Hai." She replied quietly and breathed heavily. Hanatarou had come with her medicine and entered her room.

"You'll get better don't worry." He smiled gently and handed her a cup of water and a pill. She took them gratefully and lay back on her bed. She gazed at the bamboo ceiling with little interest, and Hanatarou could easily tell what she was thinking about.

"I'm sure, that one day…you'll remember." He whispered quietly, and she blinked furiously with confusion.

"W-What?" She asked laughing. Hanatarou just smiled at her cowardly and bid her goodnight.

-------------------------------------------------

"My sister has been getting worse, lately…" Byakuya's voice crept up in the 4th division office. "Explain." He said in such few words, but he also spoke threateningly. Retsu Unohana gazed at him with a calm composure and a small frown.

"Her memories are getting restored…and some of them are confusing her." She replied. "Eventually, she'll get used to the pain, and it'll be over." She replied as-matter-of fact. Byakuya sighed. How could this be so frustrating?

-------------------------------------------------

**Three Weeks//THREE YEARS**

"Do you think I'm dying?" Rukia asked quietly, gazing outside staring at the small moon. Renji glared at her.

"Stop acting like an idiot!" He grumbled, and punched her on the shoulder lightly. She looked at him with deadpan and looked really weak. "You aren't dying…this is just a phase, for _normal_ Shinigami like me!" He smiled, and he received a kick.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey…Ishida…" Ichigo looked at the Quincy with little ease.

"Yeah?"

"Well…it's almost been three years…and it's our senior year now…" He scoffed. The Quincy's eyes softened. Three years, without even feeling Rukia's reiatsu. To his knowledge the equivalent of their three years, were around 3 weeks. And he could just imagine Rukia staring down at them with amusement.

"Yeah…so what?" Ishida grumbled while sighing.

"I've been…planning to do something for her." Ichigo smiled with red tinted on her face. "After all…I mean…ever since that day in the theatre…" He sighed, and rummaged through his bag looking for something. Ishida closed his eyes praying to himself it wasn't what he thought it was. "I was going to ask her to…"

-------------------------------------------------

**Seven Weeks //SEVEN YEARS**

"Hey, you're feeling better, right?" Renji smiled and took a glance at Rukia who smiled at him with effort. He sighed. This memory restoration thing was really getting to her.

-------------------------------------------------

"AH! Hiiragi!" Orihime shouted at the small child looking at the blood on his finger. He had cut his small hand with the paper airplane he was constructing. "Come here…" The young orange-haired lady sighed and kissed his forehead while bandaging his damaged finger. "When your father comes, he'll make you even MORE happy." She giggled and let the toddler play more with the paper airplane. She began to cook.

-------------------------------------------------

**10 Weeks // TEN YEARS**

"Ishida…" Orihime whispered with confusion. Ichigo was away in a business trip and she was fearing something that had recently popped up in her head. "I-I suddenly…" Tears poured down her eyes.

"So you remember…now…" He sighed. And she nodded feeling guilty and cradling herself.

"He'll be mad….I used him!" She cried and Ishida sighed. This was so dramatic. Why was he even in this situation?

"AND MY CHILD!" She cried. "He was a mistake…" She sobbed more and wiped her tears away. "And he's ten years too." She was pitying herself, and he was reassuring her that nothing could be done to prevent this. "Kuchiki-san…she'll be in despair." And she continued.

-------------------------------------------------

"So you remember now?" Renji asked. Rukia stared at him emotionless and only nodded. "Well…are you…"

"I'm so tired Renji…I don't have enough energy to go see him." She sighed with boredom and lay her head against the small pillow.

"But you _want_ to see him badly." Renji grinned, but she didn't get up.

"I'm tired of him…" She sighed. "Don't worry…we weren't really mean to be." His grin turned to a frown and he gazed at her with a mere look of disgust.

"When he dies-"

"Be quiet. I'm sleeping." She commanded and fell to a light sleep.


	6. Here I Am

**It's Only Love**

By _Ryukansen_

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Final Chapter: **Here I Am

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** So far, the shortest Fanfiction I've ever written…Thank you for all of your support, and I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I've immediately thought of another story to replace this one, but it isn't a sequel. Hopefully you guys won't WANT a sequel, since I tried my best making this story end with an abrupt peaceful halt...Yeah, ok I'm going to stop talking about nonsense now.

---------------------------------------------------

He never knew why she had left him. He never understood how his life could end up so miserable. Wasn't she the one to confess to him first? So how then, had it ended with an abrupt divorce? Was it his fault? Or did his wife do something so wrong as to force herself to break away from him. Because he could surely tell, she didn't want to.

He faced his thirteen year old son, staring down at him with a light frown. His orange hair shimmered from the moon's pale light, and his amber eyes gazed at him with such intensity, as if he would slip away any moment. He could feel the boy's small hands clasp onto his with much pressure.

"Everything's alright, Hiiragi." Ichigo replied quietly. He tried his best to reassure the boy, but he failed as the child started crying silently to himself. More pain. He could feel it entering to his empty body. It ached.

It had been nearly five years since Orihime had divorced him unwillingly, and he had found no reason to her actions yet…but soon. After he finished with this illness, he would. His heart ached, and he yearned for it to stop. He closed his eyes, but his son's small shouts prohibited him from ever closing them. The boy, was obviously, afraid that if his father's eyes closed he would lose him.

"Daddy don't…" The child whimpered, and he let out a small nod. But, how painful it felt. His heart ached, and his whole body felt dead. He looked fatigued and hurt as he kept himself awake for his only child.

A small door creaked open and the child gazed at his mother. Orihime stared with so much hurt as she gazed at her ex-husband. Ishida was behind her holding onto her hands for support.

Although it was apparent about his attraction to the young woman, they never married. She felt too burdened to just lightly toss her Ichigo away from her life, and Ishida was sure she would feel too guilty as to let him marry her. They understood each other perfectly well the day she came into his complex with teary eyes while holding her small child. He had helped her so much and supported her until she could stand for herself and provide for Hiiragi.

"Ichigo…" The woman whispered quietly and walked over to him. He stared at her soft eyes and smiled gently. It was such a beautiful smile. How could he lose her? How could he just lose that smile? They were in love, so how did he fail to protect that smile? He thought carefully, but his illness limited his mental capacity and he forced himself to forget what he had just thought.

"…Hey." He quietly croaked, and he felt her warm hands caress his cheeks. He was growing more tired and he seemed to be slowly fading away from them.

---------------------------------------------------

"Rukia…it's been too long…" Renji whispered holding onto the young woman's shoulders. She had been staring at the lilies far too long, and he reminded himself so many times to make her grab them! She was too absorbed in her own thoughts, and she felt his hands weigh her down. "…Go…" The red-haired vice captain commanded, and pushed her closer to the flower field.

She knew what he was talking about when he released her. He had thought it out for a couple of years, and he had found it useless to keep her all to himself. The flower fields she had been staring at where just so tempting, he knew she wanted to go back there. His head throbbed as he found her turning back at him with a small hesitant expression. She was so stubborn at times…but in her heart he could perfectly see the struggling emptiness trying to overcome what was left of her love for _him_.

"Go…" He whispered weakly, and closed his eyes. Her reiatsu was slowly fading, and he could feel her cold breaths struggling to keep normal. He could feel her hands shiver and see her already…in _his_ arms. "Go…and see him." He replied with a smile, and she disappeared.

"Thank you…"

---------------------------------------------------

His heart ached, and he could feel himself losing his sanity. It was like it was breaking! His heart seemed to be glass that was slowly jutting out of him, forcefully. And no matter how he tried to suppress the pain he would always remain screaming or grunting, while hovering his hand over the thick flesh skin that protected the beating organ.

Orihime's eyes widened, and she bit her lower lip. She did not want him to continue living on like this. He had a better life to attend to, than this. Instead of false life with her, he could forever lead a death that was with Rukia. Her eyes shimmered, and she felt the soft palm of Ishida comforting her.

"…Just hold on a little longer." The Quincy whispered quietly and smoothed his hand back and forth on her shoulders. She inhaled and exhaled trying to rid of the guilt, but she couldn't whenever she saw _him_ screaming in agony. She was a healer, and she could not heal him.

---------------------------------------------------

Byakuya could feel his little sister's reiatsu disappear, but he did nothing. He stared quietly at the haunting blue moon. His eyes gazed with steadiness as he awaited for the orange-haired baboon to finally become a resident to Seireitei.

"You told her…" He replied as his vice-captain entered the room with a silent depression. He said nothing, and the two just kept gazing on into eternity. "Sometimes…letting someone go will enlighten one's soul…" Byakuya replied quietly while sipping some green tea. Renji gazed at him steadily and nodded. His tan hands clenched tightly onto the hem of his black sleeves.

"I hope she finds…" He whispered, and choked on his own words. Byakuya let out a rare smile.

"…Do not speak of something that hurts you." He commanded him.

---------------------------------------------------

"Orihime…it hurts!" Ichigo shouted and held onto his chest with pain. The fact that he had just called her with so much affection caused her to break down and cry. Ishida lead her out of the room, and then returned alone. "Ishida…it hurts…" He whispered more weakly. The Quincy walked towards him and smiled quietly.

"It'll all be over soon, Kurosaki." He replied with kindness, and kneeled down performing some prayer.

Yes. He was a Quincy. Yes, his friend was a stubborn annoying pathetic Shinigami. But, yes…nonetheless he was his friend. He stared at Ichigo's struggling figure, and let out a deep sigh. The world was never fair…it was always never fair for Ichigo. From the very beginning of his journeys, when he had first met that annoying carrot-top he could tell his life would be altered…and painful.

"If only…." He replied quietly, and Ichigo's breathing lessened. "Of course not…" He smiled weakly. "You were-are in love with her." His eyes shined.

He knew that the day Ichigo started getting weaker, Seireitei was slowly allowing his soul to re-enter the dead realm. He knew that when Ichigo suddenly obtained a disease, that the disease was just a toll on his body…. That his fights with arrancar and hollows dramatically decreased his chance of living over fifty. He knew it would happen sooner…and yet, he couldn't help but think how lucky Ichigo was to finally die and reach his peace.

"…She's coming." He whispered, and stared at his best-friend with comfort.

---------------------------------------------------

Rukia's heart beat loudly as she raced along Karakura to reach her destination. How long has it been? She couldn't exactly remember. The memories that have been erased from her mind was still blurry, but she could still remember that silhouette in her dreams that always mouthed her name with so much affection. It puzzled her, but her heart yearned for her to continue. Continue to search for him…until forever.

The twilights gleamed with agony as she grew closer, and her eyes shimmered with intensity as she finally made a halt. She was there…she was going to finally…see him…after so many years had lapsed.

Her heart beat with so much melancholy as she positioned herself in front of the man's window, and quietly stepped through with grace and silence.

---------------------------------------------------

Ishida felt her presence, and excused himself from Ichigo who seemed to already have calmed down. The pain was less, but he could easily tell Ichigo was having trouble restraining himself from crying out in agony. What was the pain he was feeling? The Quincy shuddered, and shut the door quietly, leaving the young man all alone in the dark with absolutely nothing in mind. No hope, nothing…

Ichigo blinked quietly, he was wondering if Ishida had abandoned him just to not see his last seconds. What a great friend he was-

A flash of someone's silhouette was fading into his mind. His heart ached, and it called for something. _Someone_. He clutched tightly against his bed, one more. Screaming.

There it was again. Now the silhouette was getting clearer. A picture of someone slowly turning around with a small silly grin. His heart ached more for that person, and he could not understand why.

A flow of ebony hair twirled around as the girl waved happily at him while clutching on her flower patterned dress. Her bang slightly moving to one side, and her hand pushed it back to her forehead in a noble manner. He grunted, and screamed more. Who was she…?

_Ichigo_. It was the girl. The woman in his vision laughed uncontrollably, but it was still graceful and was laced with so much affection. His heart yearned, ached, and tore him apart. It devoured him, forcing him to try remembering who it was. _Ichigo! Stop being stubborn!_ He found that girl glaring at him, those beautiful amethyst eyes giving him such a stare it caused him to frown. Her hand touched his, and he could feel the softness of her palms. A smile formed on her lips, and he thought hard. Who was it? Who was it? He thought, and thought.

_Thank you…_ The girl replied. It was a sunset scene, and she was wearing something different. A beautiful purple kimono embroidered with dark butterflies and flowers. He could feel sweat trickling down his face, as he gazed at the girl with much depression. _Thank you…for everything_…She bowed to him, and laughed. The orange sun was slowly fading her away, and he desperately tried figuring out who he was.

_Ichigo! Let me handle this!_ The girl pushed him aside, and unleashed a sword…a zan…pak…toh… "Shira…." He whispered quietly, his voice wreaked with weakness and his heart pained more. "…yuki…" He murmured. The white edge of the sword caused ice to form in a pillar manner. The monster was gone, and screamed with agony. And so did he.

_Why didn't you wait for me?!_ She shouted, almost in the verge of tears. Her brown cloak fluttered with anger as she punched him alongside, "Ren…ji." Ichigo whispered. His eyes furrowed, as he thought. Who _was_ she?! Who was SHE?! What was she to him???

_"You've done a good thing_…" She whispered shyly, as he walked away into the portal alone.

_"Maybe I'll see you again, someday."_ He replied back. He didn't turn around, and the light faded away. "Maybe…I will….see you….again…." He repeated those words, and stared at the ceiling wall. "Rukia…."

The window opened, and he stared at the glass object with longing. A small figure hopped into the room, and the girl appeared before him. A small smile graced her pale face as she found him.

"I've been waiting." Ichigo grunted quietly with a smile, and as she bent over him with a small grin, she took her sword and gently laid the hilt down upon his forehead.

How refreshing it felt as he felt himself lift from his burden. He was no longer old, but reverted back into his teen years. A healthy young man, with a much more lively frown.

"Well…" She whispered quietly as he got into his form. A man in a dark Shinigami robe carried his gigantic zanpakuto in a rather bored manner. "Here I am." She grinned, and then held her hand against her mouth to prevent her from crying.

He took her quickly, and landed a quick kiss on her forehead. "…Shhhhhh…" He smiled, his heart had stopped aching. And he could feel it returning to it's normal rhythm. "I'm back…" He replied, and reassured her he was with her…forever.

---------------------------------------------------

Ishida felt their reiatsu leave, and so did Orihime who felt so much relieved. They entered the room, and found Ichigo in a deep eternal slumber. "…Thank goodness…" Ishida sighed with relaxation and held Orihime close. She was crying, and thanked the young female Shinigami who had already disappeared with _him_.

"Thank you…Rukia." Ishida replied quietly.

---------------------------------------------------

Hiiragi could feel something powerful disappear. Tears streamed down his eyes, but then stopped as he felt a soothing touch run down his cheek. He looked, but no one was there. "Dad…?" The boy asked quietly, and another touch stroke his forehead.

He felt tired quickly and closed his eyes. Slowly he saw something…two people…His father, and another woman who smiled quietly back at him. "Goodbye…" He replied, knowing what was going on. And with that his father's hand left He whispered her name once more as he stroked her face with so much meaning. She smiled quietly at him, and caressed his cheek with so much care. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her surprisingly and she gave him a glare. "…Don't say that…" She whispered and nuzzled her head against his chest. "You did what you wanted to do."

"But I caused you so much--" She kissed him softly on the lips, and tears shimmered down her cheeks.

"You're here…that's enough for me." She cried.

She tugged onto his sleeve, and sobbed. All that pain that she had endured had finally halted to an end. His arms were around her again, his presence finally visible to her. His shouts, and his voice…his warmth. She could feel it all over again…

"I love you…." Ichigo smiled and embraced her small shivering stature. "…I always will…"

---------------------------------------------------

A door opened, revealing Soul Society. The two stared at the millions of Shinigami there to great them back.

"Welcome to your new home!" Everyone shouted with glee, and Ichigo stepped towards the sunset scene, holding hands with Rukia.

"…It's great…to be back." He smiled.

And for once, the rain that had poured for nearly 30 years vanished. The pain that he had carried for nearly _his_ forever had suddenly stopped, and he was back with her.

"Here I am…."


End file.
